New Supernatural Students
by trickster3696
Summary: Two new students arrive at Ouran academy, however they have a dark secret: an organisation that hides in the shadows is after them and will go to any means necessary to get them. rated T for violence and swearing, appearances of other works of fiction


**New supernatural students**

**I own nothing**

It was normal day at the host club after closing time. Tamaki was fawning over Haruhi who was getting some homework done, Kyoya was writing in his notebook and calculating costs, the twins were thinking of ways to make mischief, and Honey was eating cake while Mori sat next to him quietly. Then suddenly the twins remembered something "hey Tamaki we heard that there's gonna be two new students tomorrow" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. Tamaki was happy about the news "well then it is our duty as hosts to make them feel welcome, isn't that right my daughter" he said to Haruhi, she simply rolled her eyes and said " I'm not your daughter senpai." this lead to Tamaki sitting in his corner. "Do you think they'll like cake Takashi" Honey asked in his ever present cheerful manner, "probably" he replied simply. Kyoya never taking his eyes off his notebook said "if you insist Tamaki", _he's probably gonna find a way to extort them_ Haruhi thought.

Meanwhile in a apartment building two people had just finished unpacking and getting everything into position. "Finally we're done" said a teenage girl she was 5 foot 4, thin, milky white skin, shoulder length raven hair, icy blue eyes, and c cup breasts. "good because I'm getting tired" said a teenage boy with a yawn, he was around the twin's build and height, bright blonde hair, green eyes, milky white skin, and a small scar on his cheek. They are Sarah and Jeremy Harrison, they were brother and sister that moved to Japan to attend Ouran academy, their parents were rich and they had access to their account, but there was another reason they were here, they were hiding from an organization that wanted to lock them away for they're abilities, that organization is the scp foundation. Sarah can generate and manipulate ice and Jeremy can phase through solid matter. They were also much sturdier than normal humans, they could be hit by a car going 100 miles an hour and be unharmed and had accelerated healing.

While they were detained they were called scp 5777 for Sarah and scp 5778 for Jeremy. They escaped when scp 682 went on a rampage and scp personnel focused all their efforts on him so they didn't notice them escape. They found their way home to their parents and discovered that the foundation had they're deaths faked, but their parents were willing to help them. They gave them access to the family account and sent them to Ouran academy. And that is how they got here.

The siblings then went to try on their uniforms showing their scars. Sarah had 4 long claw marks across her stomach, she got these when scp 953 slashed her after asking if she was a kitsune, which she hated. Jeremy had numerous scars on his arms, legs, chest, stomach, and back, he got these from a nasty run in with scp 076. When he heard his sister was injured he broke containment and ran to find her, during his search for his sister and dodging the guards he accidentally destroyed the coffee brewers in the cafeteria this gained him pity rather than outrage from most of the staff, because it brought down the wrath of dr. Kondraki, who was an avid coffee lover. He brought out 076 and ordered him to beat but not kill him, the beating was severe and broke a quarter of the bones in his body, it was worse because 076 used his powers to make himself a pair of brass knuckle-like weapons, not only did it physically scar him but it mentally scarred him, to this day he would have nightmares about it and he would have panic attacks if the scp or doctor were in the same room as him.

The next day they stood at the gates of the school, when they entered the gate a student approached them and asked if they were the new students, they answered yes, she showed them to the office and they got their schedules and a map of the school, they had the same classes. She then gave them an envelope it said to come to music room 3 after school.


End file.
